Courage
by Anthro06
Summary: Frost's point of view after the finale fades to black...


Title: Courage

Author: anthro06

Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles

Spoilers: When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang

Rating: R for some cursing

Summary: Frost's point of view just after the fade to black…

Disclaimer: Not mine, just taking them out to play for a while. I promise to put them back where I found them.

He stood frozen in the middle of the street. Korsak had moved almost before Jane had gone down and was standing, looking down at her. Doctor Isles was kneeling next to Jane on the sidewalk, her hands pressed firmly into Jane's side, blood coating her fingers.

Frost could hear shouts, calls for paramedics, orders shouted to secure the scene. He knew he should be moving, doing something. He was rooted to the spot.

Korsak roughly dragged Bobby's body out from under Jane's and began to beat the hell out of him. There was no sound other than the wet slap of knuckles on skin as Vince's fists connected with Bobby's face over and over. No one moved to stop him for several moments. Finally Lieutenant Cavanaugh stepped in and pulled him off, wrapping his arms securely around Korsak's chest.

"Enough Korsak! Enough!" Cavanaugh yelled.

Then Korsak was shouting. What was he saying? His name?

"Frost! Get the fuck over here and cuff this piece of shit."

He slowly holstered his weapon and forced one foot to move. And then the other.

Korsak pulled himself out of Lt. Cavanaugh's grasp and knelt next to Jane, reached out to hold her hand.

Frost looked down at Bobby. He pulled out his cuffs, dropped to one knee and began to cuff him when he looked more closely at Bobby's chest and realized he wasn't breathing. Frost looked up, opened his mouth to call for help then snapped it shut again.

Why should he help him? Bobby was responsible for everything that had happened. Jane was bleeding out onto the sidewalk. He wasn't going to lift a finger to help him. Let the motherfucker die.

He pushed himself to his feet and moved closer to his partner. Korsak was pressing his jacket into Jane's side in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. Maura had two fingers pressed into Jane's neck; she was checking for a pulse.

_God no._

"C'mon Jane. Don't quit on us. Don't leave me okay? Don't leave."

Maura's whispered pleas tore at his heart and tightened his chest.

"Frost! Why aren't you cuffing him up?"

The Lieutenant's voice had him snapping his head around. For a moment Frost simply stared.

"Dead," Frost said finally, his voice rough.

Cavanaugh walked over bent down and shoved two fingers into Bobby's neck. He grimaced.

"Call for one of the ME's to come in and take care of this garbage. I want him out of my sight."

Frost wasn't sure if Cavanaugh was speaking to him or not. He couldn't seem to find a way to force himself to act on the order. One of the other officers nearby pulled out a radio and called it in.

An ambulance screeching to a halt on the street startled him. He spun around as the EMT's came flying out of the doors and began hauling their gear out of the rig.

Korsak looked over his shoulder, then leaned down. "Help's here now Jane. Hang on kiddo. Hang on."

Frost hurriedly stepped out of the way to allow the EMT's to get to his partner, then watched as they got to work on her. IV's and oxygen. Thick white pads to soak up the blood.

He never felt more useless in his life. He just stood there. He stood there and watched while a fellow cop pulled his partner out the front doors of headquarters. He stood there while Jane begged him to pull the trigger and shoot. He stood there while she frantically screamed that Frankie was bleeding, that there was no time.

He stood there, watching while she pressed the barrel of the weapon to her own gut and pulled the trigger.

_My God. Why Jane? Why? Wasn't there any other way?_

His stomach churned but he stiffened, refused to give in to the nausea. He owed it to Jane to man-up.

Suddenly the EMT's were lifting Jane onto a gurney and racing to load her into the waiting ambulance. Korsak followed closely, slammed the doors closed and secured them, pounding on the window just before the vehicle roared away in a cloud of dust and exhaust.

Frost turned to find Maura still kneeling on the sidewalk, her gaze firmly on the bloodstain coating the pavement. Jane's blood.

Frost walked over and leaned down to lay his hands gently on her shoulders. She was shaking as silent tears tracked down her face.

"Why? Why did she do that?" Maura whispered. "Why didn't you do something?"

"Too fast. It was just too fast," Frost said softly.

"How can she leave? Doesn't she know we need her too?"

Frost had no answers for her. He looked over at Korsak, who was still standing in the street, his eyes riveted in the direction the ambulance had taken when it left.

He didn't know what was going to happen next. Didn't know how they were going to get through the next few minutes. The next few hours. The next few days.

The sight of his partner shoving a weapon into her own stomach and pulling the trigger was the most courageous and terrifying thing he had ever seen. Would ever see. He hadn't been able to tear his eyes away, no matter how much he wanted to.

And he prayed to God it wouldn't be the last time he ever saw Jane Rizzoli.


End file.
